1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to foldable paddle blades and shafts which are constructed from a single piece of generally planar and elongate polymer plastic material, and to those types of foldable paddle blades and shafts which are foldingly assembled from their original completely flat and planar state.
2. Description of Prior Art
No prior art was found to exist concerning foldable paddle blades and shafts which are constructed from one single planar polymer plastic substrate and which are foldingly assembled from their original completely flat and planar state.
3. Objects and Advantages
This new concept of a foldable paddle and shaft may be more easily and compactingly stored in many more locations of a small water craft, or any larger water craft. It's unassembled and flat proportions of approximately ¼ inch by 6 inches by 4 feet or longer may be easily stacked in one area, or temporarily adhered or velcroed to a vessel's inner walls or most anywhere before folding it by hand into its assembled and ready to row form.
An alternative embodiment of corrugated polymer plastic floats on its own, while the 3 faceted or more shafts of all embodiments aid the user in retaining a correct angle of attack when striking and pushing through the water; and while either when a shaft is being held by hand, or when the shaft extends into or through a cooperatingly receptive aperture or hole.